


Angelique's Laugh

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Dark Shadows - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria hears Angelique's laugh, although she doesn't recognize it. The ghost of Josette Collins does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelique's Laugh

A woman’s laugh rang out; sweet, musical, and sinister. It was filled with malevolent delight, yet mingled with sorrow, and laced with more than a little madness. The hairs on the back of Victoria Winters’ arms stood up and quivered at the sound. She knew that laugh, even if she didn’t know how she knew it. 

“Who is that?” she whispered, even though she was alone in the Old House. If Willie was here, there was no sign of him. Not that he or Barnabas had a laugh like that. No, this was a woman’s laugh. A woman she somehow knew.

“It’s Angelique.” A faint scent of jasmine tickled Victoria’s nostrils, as he heard Josette’s whisper. “She thinks she’s winning, even when she’s losing everything, including herself.”


End file.
